deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SentryNeo/Echo vs The Rookie
'Maya "Echo" Visari. The elite intelligance operative of New Helghan. The Rookie. The ODST that fought off against the Covenant in New Mombasa. Two operatives that are famed for fighting against the enemy even behind their lines. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Origins: Echo: Killzone Shadow Fall The Rookie: Halo 3: ODST Occupations: Echo: Helghan Intelligance Operative The Rookie: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Character Back Stories 'Maya 'Echo' Visari' The daughter of Hera Visari and granddaughter of Scolar Visari, Echo comes from a long line of Helghast aristocrats and politicians. It's currently unknown who her Vektan father is, yet Echo states that she is not ashamed of her hybrid heritage. As the Chancellor's daughter and an elite soldier of the Helghast Intelligence Agency, Echo holds some degree of command as she has led Helghast soldiers in the past with success for eample a raid on an abandoned ISA Cruiser. 'The Rookie' Lance Corporal "Rookie" (SN: 11282-31220-JD) is a Human junior enlistedman who served with the UNSC Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant war. "Rookie," as he was called, was trained as a member of the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers early in his career, serving with the 105th Shock Troops Division at New Jerusalem. Later, he was chosen by GySgt Edward Buck for a team to aid the Office of Naval Intelligence in New Mombasa, Kenya during the Battle of Earth. Soldier Backstories 'Helghast Assault Troopers' The Helghast Assault Troopers form the backbone of the New Helghan Army and they serve with no questions asked and show no mercy. Better trained and better equipped than his historical counterpart, the ‘average’ Trooper is now smarter and deadlier than ever before. They are equipped with lethal weaponary mostly equipped with assault rifles, grenades, combat knife and a pistol. 'Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) are a special operations capable organization of the UNSC Marine Corps that specialize in orbital-dropped shock infantry and special warfare tactics. The ODSTs are one of the primary Special Operations units of the United Nations Space Command, and is under the supervision of Naval Special Warfare Command. Long Range 'StA-61 Rifle' The Sta-61 Rifle is an advanced rifle that acts both as a high percision sniper rifle and a weapon that can be used for urban operations, in which the rifle can be fired whilst on the move due to a pnuematic recoil system. This is is used at pinpoint precision by Helghast Snipers and the gun is the main weapon used by Echo. *12 rounds per magazine. *Semi Automatic. *Equipped with Scope with 6x Zoom in. *Can be used in close quarters thanks to lack of recoil. 'SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle' The SRS99 AM is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5 x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) from a 4-round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the magazine and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. *4 rounds per magazine. *Semi Automatic. *Equipped with 6x and 12x Zoom in. *Not very effective in close range. Medium Range 'StA-55 Assault Rifle' The Sta-55 is the new assault rifle used by the forces of New Helghan. The gun shares similar functions to its predacessor the Sta-52 being a high fire, high ammo capacity weapon, the StA-55 now has a motorized ammo drum, that is twice the size of the StA-52 adding a whirling sound when being fired. While not being limited to the StA-55, attachments can now be added to the weapon such as various sights and optics, secondary weapon attachments, grips, flashlights and suppressors. *30 rounds per magazine. *Full Automatic. *Iron Sights. *Not much recoil. 'MA5C Assault Rifle' The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System more commonly known as the MA5C Assault Rifle, is a standard United Nations Space Command firearm and is the successor of the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System. *32 rounds per magazine. *Full Automatic. *Not much recoil. Short Range 'StA-19 Pistol' The StA-19 Pistol is the standard-issue Helghast pistol manufactured by Stahl Arms. It fires the 9.2x20mm cartridges, as written on the magazine, but holds only 12 rounds in a helical magazine on the front of the weapon. *12 rounds per magazine. *Iron Sights. *Semi Automatic. 'M6C/SOCOM' The M6C/SOCOM, also known as the "M6S", and informally known as the "Automag", is a semi-automatic pistol used by the United Nations Space Command, and is a variant of the M6C magnum sidearm. *12 rounds per magazine. *6x Scope. *Semi Automatic. Close Range 'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' The FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife is more of a light axe than an actual knife. The blade is weighted to increase the power of hacking and slashing enemies. 'UNSC Combat Knife' The UNSC's multi-purpose combat knife has a blade 20 centimetres (7.9 in) long made of high carbon steel, an anti-flash non-reflective titanium carbide coating, edge coated for corrosion and rust resistance and is 43.3 centimetres (1 ft 5.0 in) when sheathed. All UNSC troops are issued a combat knife for field and utility uses, as well as a backup weapon for desperate close combat situations. The weapon is also weighted for throwing. X-Factors Explanations: *For combat experiance I gave the advantage to The Rookie as he had to face off against various species of enemies plus he had the advantage of fighting in a full blown war compared to Echo fighting during a Cold War scenario. *The advantage for Training was given to Echo as she was trained as an Elite soldier compared to The Rookie's UNSC training which was more for fighting rebels than proper organised armies gave the advantage to Echo. *Echo has been known to be an elite stealth operative as she has infiltrated enemy lines during the cold war between the ISA and Helghast while the Rookie has also infiltrated behind enemy lines he doesn't have the ability of countering other stealth operatives like Echo does so in the end advantage goes to Echo. *For leadership Echo only shown leadership skills were shown leading Helghast troops as she led a squad to attack and capture an abandoned ISA crusier while The Rookie hasn't lead any sqauds during combat which is why the advantage obviously went to Echo. *For Teamwork Echo has mainly worked on her own during her years of service and has only rarely worked alongside someone compared to The Rookie who has experiance working alongside other ODST is what I believe gives him the advantage. *Both The Rookie and Echo were trained to be accurate with their weapons the difference comes between how Echo has been known to be more of an expert marksman and her main weapon of choice is the sniper rifle which gave her the slight advantage. Personal Opinion Between Echo and The Rookie the weapons advantage I believe are dead even between the two forces and the soldiers are possibly evenly matched as well so in the end it will come down between the two operatives in the end and I believe that Echo's superior tactics of stealth might win her the battle but The Rookie is more experianced so he won't be easy to sneak up on but I personally give my edge to Echo. The Scenario Echo has just managed to reach her extraction point after infiltrating New Mombasa and stolen data of the UNSC the extraction point has 4 Helghast Assault Troopers guarding the area meanwhile The Rookie along with 4 other ODST have been ordered to chase and take down Echo before she could escape with the area and back to Vekta. The Battle To Be Written Category:Blog posts